


Whose Man Was He Again?

by Valentine20xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: Severus Snape has just heard that Lily Potter was killed, and her son was saved by Hagrid.He has 24 hours to decide what he needs to do.He doesn't even need one.





	Whose Man Was He Again?

**Author's Note:**

> We all know about the infamous missing day, one of multiple plot holes in Jo Rowling's portrayal of the Potterverse.
> 
> Now, let's ask ourselves this. What would happen if a known Death Eater discovered his whole reason for turning traitor to the Death Eater cause just died?

Severus Snape looked at Dumbledore as he got the message from Hagrid. The Dark Lord had struck the Potters. _The Dark Lord had killed Lily._

He looked towards Dumbledore, muttering 'Sectumsempra' as his wand accidentally pointed at Dumbledore. The strike hit true, causing the leader of the Light to keel over, the direction it was cast from meaning it was instantly fatal. A piece of parchment, splashed with Dumbledore's blood, which Snape felt was useful considering what he was about to do, had him hastily scrawl, in what approximated Dumbledore's handwriting, a list of Death Eaters and the identity and locations of the horcruxes, looking very much like Snape had told him the information. This was sent to Amelia Bones.

A second message, sent to Sirius Black, made it sound like he had been called to the Ministry on urgent business. He then put his wand to his chin, and cast another Sectumsempra. Hopefully, those last two acts would make up for all he did...

Amelia looked at the blood-stained parchment that had been sent to her, wondering what was going on, when she was called to Hogwarts urgently. Arriving in the Headmaster's office, she found the corpses of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, cursed by some kind of cutting curse she didn't recognise. The quill in Dumbledore's hand, and the fact there was similarly bloodstained parchment in front of him, told her what had happened.

"It's a list of objects, and... My god, Snape had just dropped some major intel on Dumbledore's lap, and they killed them both over it..." Amelia declared, "Add the fact Voldemort just died in unusual circumstances..."

McGonagall nodded tersely. "We might never find out who did this... but I know what we can do..." She offered.

Sirius Black didn't know why the witch on reception checked his name against a piece of parchment, before letting him in, or why there were aurors heading the other way.

"Thank god you're here, Black..." Amelia stated, "I need you to go pick up Peter Pettigrew, I know he's your friend, but he's on Snape's list..."

"Snape's list?!" Sirius asked, confused.

"Severus Snape knew what was going to be happening after the Potter incident, and sang like a canary. I've got the Unspeakables looking over some items he named, and it's not good, not good at all..." Amelia stated, "They were ready to go after you as the betrayer of the Potters, until I pointed something out. You weren't on the list, but _Pettigrew_ was. Whether you told him the secret in good faith or the secret keeper got changed, you're not on the block..."

Pettigrew expected to see Sirius Black. He wasn't expecting the several Aurors in 'plain clothes' who had also arrived. He recognised them all, but that wasn't the point. Sirius arrived _with_ the Aurors.

"You killed them!" He tried.

"We have it straight from The Dark Lord's inner circle, Peter..." Sirius stated, firmly, "I don't know how he got the information, but I do know who told him. The Ministry is checking every single person against a list. You're on it, and if you're on it, you get a trial, and so far, the lucky ones get Azkaban..."

Pettigrew's attempts to escape just got a hidden Auror detachment in the sewers cast a cutting curse which cut him in two. The murderer of the Potters was slain. And the Death Eaters were doing exactly that...

_By the time Harry Potter attended Hogwarts, the Death Eater Purge had been completed. The Wizarding World was in a state of recovery, and Severus Snape was hailed as a hero by many wizards, especially when Mad Eye Moody located the final piece of Voldemort, and the Unspeakables confirmed the prophecy was no longer in effect._

_Due to Snape's last living act, he managed to ensure that Voldemort got what was coming to him, and that those who made him make the worst mistake in his life... paid in full._


End file.
